A life of Shadows
by casama3120
Summary: Nico made it back from Tarturus alone, but how to cope now? Theres a war coming and if he's to help he has to pull himself together. He's survived so much, he will survive this. Even if there's a overprotective fussing doctor trying to keep him chained to the infirmary... Along with recent trauma the memories of the Labyrinth are resurfacing. And shadows are shrouding any light.
1. War preparations

War Preparations

Been a while since I was on fanfic, forgot how much I missed it! Just a warning I'm rusty at this!

Wanted to see more of our darling Nico, so decided to write this under the assumption that he made it back from Tarturus and got to camp by himself rather than being rescued. Also going to try fit a bit of his background (from between him leaving camp after Bianca died to Percy finding him in battle of the labyrinth) I mean there's almost a year we don't know about! So will probably alternate between those two ideas.

Bit of Solangelo hopefully, appreciate any comments encouragements and critics alike but seriously guys no Solangelo hate in the comments please! You're entitled to your opinion but if it's judgemental keep it to yourself.

Will Solace

Everyone had been busy since the Argo II had been commissioned, it was a whirlwind of preparing and building through to its completion, now it had left everything seemed still and silent by comparison. All except the infirmary, Will had a feeling it was the quite before a storm, and he was preparing for mass casualties. As quietly as possible of course, best not to panic anyone, but he had personally seen to the injuries after the battle fought at Zeus's fist, he had sworn to never be so unprepared again. Then the Titan war had commenced full force and again he had seen chaos, almost too many injuries for the infirmary to deal with, and far too much death. If this was anything like- he gave a humourless laugh as he cut another length of bandage. Who was he kidding? This would be so much worse; Giants, Gaia, and of course the rumour that the head councillors had done their best to contain… He bit his lip and put the bandages away. There wasn't time to worry, he needed to prepare.

The back room of the infirmary was mostly used to keep supplies but Will often stayed up late in here to work on new concoctions or ideas he'd come up with, so no one but him usually came in, if they did they had either put his organising of supplies down to paranoia or just figured he was getting OCD. He glanced towards his desk, strewn with ideas and tests that were now gathering a thin line of dust; a potential centaur blood cure, a half completed hydra venom antidote, they would have to wait, he didn't have the time. A shriek pierced the air and he spun round.

"Not yet" he whispered in quiet hope as he ran through the infirmary to outside. Lacy stood there a hand over her mouth, staring. A few other campers had gathered around the courtyard, brought by the noise. A couple of campers, he didn't stop to check who, were crouched by a figure. Will's attention was directed at him, easily recognisable although entirely different from the boy he'd last seen raising a sword unafraid of the barrage of monsters blocking his path in the Titan war. Now he sat slumped on the ground, darkness spreading out from him like a wave, his head (bleeding) propped up on the palm of his hand making blood spill down his wrist and arm, the gory sight worsened by his (skeletally thin form, and pale grey complexion). Will continue to note his condition even as he ran forward and knelt beside him, focusing first on his head (possible concussion), the worst of his injuries.

"He just appeared." Clarisse he realised now, Clarisse for all her faults had gained Will's respect by her tendency to gravitate towards injured campers. She turned back to Nico now, "gods what happened to you?" she demanded. Nico raised his head and Will had to keep himself from recoiling backwards. A part of him still took note of the confusion Nico was showing as to where he was and who they were, putting it down again to concussion, even as the rest of him panicked. Nico's eyes were vacant and dark, like he was in shock or terrified. Or both.

"It was alive." Nico breathed. Then he dropped his head back to his hand, his body shuddering. "I was such a fool, but I thought- Beating, like a heart. Had to find the doors. I couldn't breathe. So dark." He convulsed in a shudder again.

"We need to get him back to the infirmary, now." Will pushed his horror down and forced himself to remain practical. Clarisse's eyes were wide, but she nodded, grabbed his other arm and pulled him up.

We had barely got him through the door when he blacked out.

"He was muttering random stuff but he did mention doors specifically, he must have been talking about the Doors of Death, I mean deaths kind of what he does, maybe he knows what they are." Malcolm suggested, then shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable in his temporary position as head councillor.

"Maybe, has he woken up yet?" Lou Ellen asked but Will shook his head.

They had been discussing Nico DiAngelo for the past four days, as of yet he hadn't woken at all. Although most of them were concerned with Nico's wellbeing, Will knew that wasn't the main thing on their minds, everyone was thinking about but carefully skirting the same question; Nico willingly walked round the underworld on a daily basis, had gone through the labyrinth for gods knew how long and had remained not only alive but sane, a feat even Chris as tough as he was hadn't managed. What could scare him so much? And was it coming here? The discussion eventually turned into, as it always did, one about the Roman camp. The head councillors were meeting almost every day now, and though he did appreciate the point of them, he would much rather have been with his patients. Luckily this one only lasted a couple of hours.

Will couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at everyone's lack of concern, you would have thought, even in these circumstances, a camper turning up half dead and muttering nonsense would have been more of an issue. Surprisingly it was Clarisse that came to the infirmary to see how Nico was, Will raised his eyebrow at her as she came in.

She shrugged, "bored stiff, I have nothing to do till we actually have something to kill, everyone says there's this huge war on the way, but I can't see it!" she gave an annoyed sigh "Not that I care or anything, but is he still breathing?"

"Yes he is, and I wouldn't wish for it to come sooner, or at all. Fates it might come true."

"Chris looked at me like that after…" she trailed off, lightly biting her lip and looking over at Nico with concern, "will he be ok do you think?"

"I don't know, won't until he wakes up." She nodded

"Well I mean he's tough, probably won't go…" she was carefully avoiding all topics relating to Chris's condition as usual.

"Careful Clarisse" Will joked, "that was almost a compliment." She snapped her head round and glared at him, then stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Will turned to go back into the store room when a movement distracted him, there was a light moan and then Nico opened his eyes.


	2. Waking up

Waking up

Sorry it took so long, had one almost done on Friday but decided this needed to come first, so good news I just need to add a few tweaks to that and it will be published by the end of the week. Just a few apologies; the spelling error, if I didn't have spell check they would be so much worse. This is an alternative ending sort of, everything is the same on the ArgoII its just Nico's part that's changed, didn't make that clear last time. And also apparently there's a random book cover picture at the top of this? I don't know why, it has nothing to do with the story and I didn't upload it, so err yeah trying to fix that. Thank you for all the reviews, I always have more difficulty judging how a piece of writing has worked out then anything else I do so I completely rely on you guys for that. Hope you like it.

Will Solace

"Where am I?" Will surged forward as Nico tried to sit up, Nico flinched away from him and fell back, "Wait, what am I doing here, I was-" Nico's face suddenly darkened but he struggled up again.

"You shadow travelled here Nico, you, well you weren't very well so we brought you in here but then you passed out and we couldn't wake you up, don't you remember that? Will you please stop trying to get up your in no condition to go anywhere. Which reminds me, I need to see how that cut on your head is healing." Will carefully tried to examine Nico without him noticing how worried he was, at least this time he didn't flinch when Will reached towards him, moving the bandages back.

"No, not getting here anyway, I remember before that… but I don't know why I chose to come here. I need to go anyway"

"I don't particularly care where you need to go, you're not leaving. I said that."

"What? Why not?" Nico demanded,

"Because you were unconscious for four days! And I'm a doctor"

"That does not mean you can tell people what they can and can't do! Seriously four days?"

"Of course it does. And yeah, was a bit concerned you wouldn't wake up at all for a bit."

"No it doesn't. Why would you care anyway?"

"Because I'm a doctor." Will said smugly. Nico opened his mouth to protest but suddenly he went pale and sank back down onto the pillows. Will sat beside him, "you okay?"

"Fine"

"Nico. Your clearly not fine, no don't start arguing again, look I didn't want to say anything before but when you got here you were babbling nonsense, at least it sounded like it, but you mentioned the doors of death and people noticed, they'll want to ask you what happened. If your not up to it then you don't have to, but if it would help-" Will broke off, conflicted between forcing someone to describe what awful thing happened to them and helping to prevent a war. "It's your decision." He reached out to touch Nico's arm but he pulled away.

"I'll tell them." He murmured, not looking at Will.

Nico DiAngelo

"You know what the Doors of Death are?" Malcolm said, pen poised like he was going to take notes, either he wasn't gifted with a photographic memory like Annabeth or he just didn't want to mess up in her place. Nico figured she was out looking for Percy still.

"Of course I know what they are. It's where they are I didn't know."

"You do now?" Butch asked, Nico nodded, "Awesome! Then we can go on a quest and-"

"No you can't." Nico snapped so suddenly that everyone jumped. "You're wasting your time. The doors are the connection between the mortal world and the underworld, they move around so no one but Thantos can find them, the giants have taken them and chained them to one spot, so monsters that die can just reform instantly."

"Yeah, see that doesn't sound like 'wasting our time', that sounds like, 'we really need to sort it out now', you know? Before all those now apparently invincible monsters turn up?" Nico turned to glare at Clarisse but apparently she wasn't done yet, "I'm guessing they're guarded? That's fine, just because you apparently can't handle the guards doesn't mean we can't take them." Nico was really tempted to throw something at her at that point.

"If by guards you mean whole army of Giants and Titans and any other kind of monster you can think of, then by all means, go cut the chains and close them yourself." He snapped. She was being so thick headed, he doubted Clarisse would even go into the underworld if she knew they were there much less, where he did find them.

"Well we can plan that later, where are they?" That was Malcolm, Nico didn't really know him, he almost wished Annabeth was here, even if he would have to put up with her pouting and have to try his best to resist sympathising with her so he wouldn't blurt out that actually he had seen Percy and he was fine although in a Camp full of Roman soldiers. Still at least she would have had the sense to listen to why it was impossible to do something before deciding to prove him wrong by doing it. Did Malcolm just ask a question?

"The mortal side is in the House of Hades in Italy. That's probably just about possible to get to, minus the army but I told you you're wa-"

"Yes, yes, yes, were wasting our time, blah, blah, why do I get the feeling your avoiding the question?"

"Clarisse! Leave him alone, I'm sure he has a reason for not saying." Nico glanced up at Will defending him despite also thinking the information was vital. Why couldn't they all just understand it was impossible? He didn't want to remember, didn't want to see that darkness, the red pulsing heart where the rivers met, to be pitied by the goddess of misery, now to be pitied by them. Fine.

"Tarturus, the doors of death are in Tarturus."

"Oh gods, well no wonder- how would you know that?" Nico could see it dawning on Will as it was the others, he looked away from them, didn't want to see them.

"I didn't mean to get that close. Like I said you can't get to them, and yeah that means monsters can't die and when this war starts there is absolutely nothing we can do to stop them."

"Well that was an inspiring speech, made everyone convinced we were going to win." Nico was curled up on his bunk when Will came in and sat down.

"Were not going to win."

"It was a joke Nico" Will said smiling, he always seemed to be smiling,

"It's hardly amusing" Nico snapped and Will sighed,

"No, not really, but I was trying to cheer you up. We will find a way you know, always do, I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but we can survive this." Nico could suddenly feel a small, illogical wick of hope light up inside of him. He shook his head, shaking it off and turning away from Will.


	3. Monsters

Monsters

Told you I would have it done soon My spell check is annoying me, it doesn't like Tartarus or undead which sucks when your trying to write PJO fanfics, wait till I have to spell giant names. Ok I have a past bit for you, I'm trying to tie Nico's past in with the present, so tell me how you think that goes. As always thanks for the reviews.

Nico DiAngelo

The length of corridor in which Nico sat was freezing and he hugged his knees to his chest shivering, tears dripping down his face. He was so afraid of what he had done that he almost, almost, wished Bianca were here, she would know what to do. Known he corrected himself, even the skeleton warriors couldn't distract Nico from the crushing pain of knowing he would never again see her, not see her smile, which she did even when she was angry at him. Dropping his head into his knees he tried not to think of how alone he was now, she had been the only family he had. Even though he had been angry and hurt at her joining the hunters at first, since seeing the camp, how everyone had welcomed another newcomer and themselves seeming so happy there, he had begun to let himself hope he could have a solid home for once. Perhaps Bianca wouldn't have been there, but he still could've stayed, if he had been there long enough to make friends for once, he could have been happy, not relied on his sister so much. But now? Percy was probably already telling everyone that he was a disturbing freak, that his sister's death had made him kill those, things, without even lifting a hand.

Nico didn't even feel bad about killing them, was that wrong? They were going to kill him and Percy after all, and they weren't skeletons so weren't they already dead? Nico tried to laugh at himself for attempting to justify him murdering four, whatever they were, but couldn't, a sob escaped instead. Killing them wasn't even the worse part. The worst part was that Percy had been terrified of them, he had run from them, tried to get help. But He hadn't, he was so angry at Bianca's death, that he had not been afraid. Nico was trying to imagine the feeling, it had been strange, almost as though he had stretched out his hand and soul, felt their empty minds, their focused scent; tracking their prey, he had curled imaginary fingers around their… not lives, more their deaths, and had dragged them down. He had known without knowing how, that the crevice he had created in the ground led into Hell, was it Hell? The campers had mentioned it in his short few days at camp half-blood, the underworld they'd called it, Nico supposed it didn't matter what they called it, it was the same thing, the afterlife. Percy had run from the warriors, they were to be feared, they were monsters, killing machines without conscience. They had followed Nico's orders without hesitation, he had felt, once he had hold of them, their own fear. Fear of him. If they were monsters, creatures that bowed to his will, what did that make him?

Nico looked up, he guessed he must have slept for a while because his neck was stiff and his tears had dried although his head still ached from shedding them. It was strange, everything looked different, which direction had he come from? He was sure he hadn't moved but he also would have sworn it was a different corridor. Nico frowned; he'd run from Percy and the camp, gone into the forest and for some reason squeezed through a small gap between boulders, he couldn't remember why, he hadn't been trying to hide, he had somehow known that they had gone somewhere, why couldn't he remember? Then he had ended up in a corridor underground, he hadn't gone far when he had collapsed, crying to the ground, now though, he couldn't see the boulders he had come from, couldn't actually see the end of either side of the corridor. But Nico knew he couldn't stay here forever, he pulled himself up, wiped his face of tear stains, chose a direction and walked. It wasn't long till the ghosts came. He saw the skeletons first, they made him jump as he came across them, but they were laying unmoving on the ground, the couple had clearly been there a while, both where wearing strange multi-coloured t-shirts that he had seen on a few people in the last few weeks, or was it years Percy had said? at the lotus hotel, years would explain the clothing changes, he was pretty sure women didn't used to wear trousers, jeans were new too, Nico was just considering that it was kind of funny that he hadn't noticed before when the chattering started.

It was like talking only without words. Two ghosts, he assumed of the couple on the ground, materialised from the walls, they came towards him, chattering still, waiting for him to answer then coming closer and trying again when he didn't. Nico backed up.

"I don't- I don't understand" There was something behind him, he sensed rather than felt it, he turned, the corridor had suddenly filled with almost a dozen ghosts, most chattering that nonsense, some with their hands stretched towards him, all of them coming towards him. Nico turned back round, they parted as he ran past, but didn't stop coming.

Nico was more afraid now then ever before, afraid of them, afraid of himself. He glanced back; the ghosts had either given up or disappeared back into the walls. He didn't want them coming back again so decided to keep moving. He looked forward again and blinked, what was a straight corridor now split off two ways, he looked back again but the corridor was now a tunnel, no longer walls but mud and the occasional crumbling brick and entirely sealed off. Terrified he would find himself sealed underground to rot like the ghosts Nico ran, and kept running as the walls and floor changed, changing texture, new tunnels appearing ahead, others disappearing as he neared them. He twisted and turned through the corridors for what must have been for hours, till terror and exhaustion overwhelmed him and he tripped over the uneven ground, sprawling onto the bricks before him, he cried out, he sat up, his ankle hurting too much to stand. Nico knew what was coming, even before the chattering started up.

"No" he moaned, scrambling backwards away from them, pain shot through his leg.

They reached out towards Nico, he felt the cold of them.

"You can stop them you know. Make them leave if you so choose my Lord" The voice came from another ghost, this one seemed clearer than the others, human looking rather than a formless shape. And he was looking at Nico with a measure of disdain. "You are the Son of Hades, you can command ghosts, they will obey you."

"I don't want to be obeyed!" Nico knew he sounded hysterical, noticed the way the ghost seemed frustrated with Nico. So he calmed his voice; "Who are you?"

"A ghost unfortunately; King Minos. At your service My Lord, although, if you're not willing to take my advice, then there's not much I can do."

"But I don't want to- wait where are you going? Please don't leave." But the ghost had already left.

Now the ghost king had left the other ghost were circling again, he could feel their cold, their hunger. "Leave me alone!" Nico cried, they dipped their heads almost bowing and shrank back into the earth. They had just been hungry, Nico thought, but they had done his bidding, as he'd asked. Monster. If they were monsters, what did that make him?

Will Solace

Nico was sat crossed legged on his bunk, Will had come to see him, hoping he would talk to him. After the head counsellors meeting Nico had walked out, but everyone else had been in shock, even Chiron had uttered an oath, no one had known what to say to him. Then again, Will didn't either, not that he'd said much at all, after trying to get him to leave with snapping remarks and glares Nico had thrown off the pretence and had gone quiet. Will couldn't help but think how broken down he looked now, but knowing Nico would hate to be pitied he hadn't voiced the opinion.

"Are you going to say anything? You have to talk to someone, especially if your staying." Nico turned to look at him frowning,

"Firstly you're the one who insisted on coming to see me, secondly you're also the one who insisted on me staying, which is temporary by the way, and thirdly no one wants to talk to me, people avoid me."

Temporary? Will wasn't sure why that bothered him so much, he shook it off, "people don't avoid you"

"Yes they do, they're afraid of the things I do, the undead I bring from the underworld, I don't blame them, why wouldn't they be?"

"Because you control them Nico. They are not afraid because they are under your command and you wouldn't let them hurt anyone. I think the only one afraid of you Nico, is you."


	4. The Argo II

The Argo II

Sorry guys, textile deadline then English essays, you know how it goes. Guess I might not be able to keep to a chapter a week like I had hoped anyway thanks for the reviews, I do try to reply to all of them so you know there appreciated but occasionally I get busy and forget. Anyway tell me what you think of the latest. I know its short.

Nico DiAngelo

The nightmare for once had not been of the Labyrinth or more recently; Tartarus. In this he saw Hazel, sword swinging in her hand, slashing at winged creatures descending on her. Nico was relived when he saw Frank just behind her, he may have not known Frank well but he had seen Hazel and Frank together enough to know that he cared greatly for her and although not the best fighter, he wasn't the type to run from a fight or leave Hazel alone in one even to save his own skin. The strangest part of the scene was that they appeared to be on a boat of sorts, he knew that New Rome had lent them a boat for their quest but he doubted it would be that big.

Or flying for that matter.

Relief flooded through him when the last of the monsters dissipated followed shortly by confusion and concern when a guy, also wielding a sword came into view "bloody monsters, can they not at least give us a break at five O'clock in the morning?" Clearly they were all too used to monster attacks on this ship, they scanned the skies for new threats as the dream vanished and Nico found himself awake and in his cabin. He tried to remember what he could about Jason; Nico recognised him now as the Roman Praetor who had disappeared shortly after he had asked him and Reyna to take her in. When Nico had first arrived with Hazel he had mostly spoken to Reyna. Jason had been doing something else and had only entered later to approve Hazel's admittance. It was just after that that Nico saw him again, for the last time, talking to Dakota. Only a month later he had returned to New Rome, Hazel had been torn between grief over Jason's sudden disappearance and excitement over her new position in the fifth cohort after Dakota had stood for her, Hazel never said whether Jason had asked him to. Still they had been friends so Nico was glad to have seen him at her side.

Nico scowled as he tried to work out the dream. Hazel couldn't still be on her quest, it looked far too warm for Alaska and the ship…

"Hey" Will ran up beside him, Nico could hardly leave his cabin without Solace following him around "You don't look like you slept well"

"Yeah well I didn't particularly," He couldn't get the image of those monster descending on his little sister. He frowned, when did he start calling her that? "What do you know about giant flying ships?" he expected Will to look at him like he'd lost it, then again he had been giving him concerned looks out of the corner of his eye since he had arrived at camp, maybe he thought he'd lost it already, In that case what did it matter?

"You mean the Argo II?" Nico froze,

"The what?"

"The Argo II, the big flying war ship we built for the seven of the prophecy to fight Gaia." They'd built a war ship? Well that was new, and he realised, where Annabeth must be, I wouldn't surprise him at all if Annabeth was one of the seven, and even if she wasn't Percy would be and where he was, so was she. A pang went through him which he ignored.

"Wait, just for the seven?" Will nodded confused, "and there off to fight Gaia?" And Giants, and probably armies of monsters.

"Well Yeah, that's kind of the point. What's wrong? You look pale" Will stretched out his hand as though to start checking his temperature or something, Nico quickly pulled away.

"I have to, umm, go talk to dead things" he muttered and shot off.

Hazel was one of the seven. Will was worried about him. Hazel was in danger and he was thinking about Solace, that's messed up.

Hazel Levesque

Hazel sat on the deck of the Argo II staring at the stars, enjoying the comfort of not sailing; she'd had enough of sailing for a lifetime, two lifetimes in her case. Frank came at sat beside her, she was glad her was here although the silence made her slightly uncomfortable.

"I was thinking of Nico" she said finally,

"You're worried about him still? Nico's kind of scary." She shot him a look and he shifted nervously "I mean he's probably capable of getting himself out of trouble."

She sighed, "Yeah he is, but recently, I don't know, I know something's been wrong. Ever since he found me we've had a sort of connection I guess. I know he's in trouble, or was." She frowned now, "I don't think he is anymore, but injured maybe? Oh Frank I don't know, I don't know if he's ok or not, I don't know where he is, I'm scared." She admitted and leaned into his shoulder, Frank cautiously put his arm round her.

"He'll be okay. It'll be okay." He promised.


End file.
